


this Future is just a Temporary Actionway

by CelticGHardy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, No Beta I fail like an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: With what little we know about them, I've tried to piece together their backgrounds.AKA, this writer's trying to write headcanon fics.New one: Silent and Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. List of Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't been able to write for a couple of years because of real life and its depressive and draining qualities, but Arrow has managed to get me to do something I haven't done in ages.
> 
> Actually start thinking about the show and things around it. I have ideas, AUs, and headcanons. Specifically about FTA and the wonderful new siblings William and Mia. I want to work in Connor and Zoe. I've only been watching the flashforwards, and I don't even know how the duck I even found about season seven and the older kids. 
> 
> Most of this are random headcanons that I'm going to try and write fics for.

1\. William is a fan of the FNAF series. - _Chapter 2_  
2\. The two of them have nightmares. William learned not to touch his sister, and will throw soft things at her to wake her up. Mia, however, has figured out that her brother needs physical touch to make sure that the present isn’t his nightmare.  
3\. <strike>Mia is a better cook than Felicity, not better than Oliver, on par with William. Both have their own specialties. William bakes, Mia cooks. The two of them have been known to tag team and make incredible meals.</strike>  
4\. William has the heart of Felicity, but the dating problems of his Dad. Highly likely that he has dated at least 2 villains.  
5\. Mia will follow her brother on dates. He has caught her twice. She’s followed on over ten. Connor has brought coffee and popcorn on a few. - _**Chapter 3**_  
6\. Connor has gotten on the bad side of both Mia and William. Mia stops talking to him until she can take him on the mats, usually a couple of days. William has messed with his electronics (not out in the field) for two weeks. - **Chapter 4**  
7\. Connor tries to keep Mia's head going straight. It works, some of the time.  
8\. Mia is so the overprotective sister. Even if she isn’t old enough to drink alcohol. Legally.  
9\. William didn’t have to bring Mia back to his apartment, she already knew where it was. He did as a sign of trust. Sometimes, he’s found her there after patrol.  
10\. Kevin Dale may have disappeared when Mia heard something severely disgusting out of the man’s mouth. Aunt Nys was awesome after she told her, and she didn't even question things later on.  
11\. JJ kidnapped William once. He never made that mistake again. He didn’t even do it because of William’s money, although that did piss him and the Deathstrokes off once they recognize him. No, it’s because JJ saw him with Connor and wanted to piss off his brother.  
12\. William kinda remembers that Felicity was Jewish, but he doesn’t remember much about it. He decides to approach Mia before trying anything.


	2. Wait, Mom didn't show you these games?

Mia reengaged the security on the apartment before creeping in further. She didn’t immediately hear any movies going, or William talking to himself because there weren’t a lot of other people in his life. Which was sad, as she managed some social interaction when she wasn’t fighting, but William didn’t really hang out with anyone that wasn’t work related or activity related. She has come by to see Zoe and him talking about ex-boyfriends, but Zoe was also in the know. And she didn’t really come a lot thanks to patrol.

Walking through the apartment, she managed to see him in his office. _Great, it’s work._ He was always on work calls with his techs, the scientists, the board directors. Boring. She saw cookies under a towel, snagged two before entering in and sitting down in a spare chair. Eating one, she watched him frown at the screen. Now she noticed the headgear he was wearing. Did he even need headphones and a mic when talking with employees?

Something made him flinch on the computer screen and she had the feeling it wasn’t a weekly shareholders’ report. Getting up and moving around, she saw the inside of a children’s bedroom. _What?_ The camera moved over to the left door. It was open before being closed. William breathed a sigh of relief before going back. The screen switched to the bed that had little teddy bears with lots of teeth jumping off the bed. “What is this?”

Her voice startled him, and William turned over his shoulder to see his sister staring at him. On screen, his character died from a fox with a lot of teeth. He groaned hearing the roar and took off his headphones when the game went back to the main screen. “Five Nights At Freddy's, Mom introduced me to the first one and I kept up with the rest,” he said, going back to the main screen. 

Mia said, “I didn’t know that Mom played horror games.”

“Yeah, the first one was really about moving fast and having really good luck on the four-twenty mode.”

The number jiggled an old and funny memory in her mind, Mom explaining old internet memes. She snickered. “Four twenty mode?” He groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _William is a fan of FNAF._
> 
> [So, there's a click when William's on his tablet at 0:16 that is the noise when an animatronic disables your lights and door from the first game.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6tTHhACdDQ)


	3. Better than an old soap drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had about half of this done when I decided to post the first portion. Consider it luck.

Mia set up on an old retail building and apartment complex that hadn’t been renovated yet. The block across had been, reopening a club that had been in the Glades before. _Honestly, who calls a club Poinvert?_ The owner was also only known as Warlock, which didn’t sound ominous at all. Unfortunately, this was where William decided to go on his date for the day.

She didn’t startle, only turned quickly to see Connor dragging a thermos and popcorn in a bag over to where she was stationed. He passed a second cup and the thermos over before sitting down. “So, was this a second date or third?” he asked.

“First,” she said, “He dumped the other guy this time, and the previous one wasn’t ‘a real date, just a flirty-flirt.’” She shook her head. “You know, I heard stories about my Dad and hearing William sound like Mom, I thought he would be the type to already have that one already, not….”

Connor sipped coffee as William was laughing at something his date was talking about. “Hitting up the top bachelor list from Star City Online and finding which ones were lying about their Kinsley?”

She had a couple of small laughs at the two of them downed their drinks and went out onto the floor. Whatever was playing, William’s date was having a very fun time while William tried to catch up. The two snacked on popcorn while the two started dancing way too close. “Oh my god,” she muttered, turning to Connor. “One arrow. Through the guy’s thigh. It won’t even hurt that much.” Connor chucked at the idea that the newest Green Arrow would shoot a random person because they were too close to Overwatch 2.0. 

However, his attention went to the office located above the crowd. He said, “Huh, looks like Warlock’s actually there tonight.” She turned her attention to the room. Warlock was a middle aged man that most men aspired to be. Trim, fit, with natural gray in his hair instead of covering it up in something unnatural. He was watching the dance floor as well. Two guards and an attendant were up in the room as well. 

“Okay, weird,” she commented, “Why? I thought as soon as it was up and running, he was never there.”

“Normally he isn’t,” Connor said, taking out his phone and opening up a note app. He made another mark and saved before putting it away.

Mia watched. “You’re tracking him?”

“Yeah, Dad asked me to.”

“Wanna share why?”

He shrugged. “I don’t get it either.” The two watched William and his date exit the club and head down the opposite way that the apartment was. “Going to the other guy’s?”

“I wouldn’t take a first date back to my apartment with triple security and a built in tranq device either.”

Packing up, Connor asked, “Tranq device?” Mia told him all about the stuff she had discovered after searching his apartment while he was at work. Warlock had followed the two clubbers out, then looked over and saw the two on the roof. If a rueful and bittersweet smile came to the older man’s face, his people didn’t comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mia will follow her brother on dates. He has caught her twice. She’s followed on over ten. Connor has brought coffee and popcorn on a few._


	4. Silent and Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the Holidays, which shouldn't be an excuse but for two weeks I only had 1 day of internet on the computer. Where the fic was. And retail makes me just want to shoot bots and ready Tommy Is Alive fiction instead of writing. Sadly.

When Connor pissed off Mia, it was quiet.

She didn’t talk with him for two days after he went by himself to get into the Deathstrokes headquarters. Even coming back with William didn’t lighten the anger she felt at the action. They should have all gone in, she insisted. It had nothing to do with what she learned after, about William being found out as the CEO of Harris Consolidated, that the group decided to make him the next victim they send out to deliver the message about the rich. That he had been on the operating table while they decided on what they could get away with to manage the best results. Connor knew that was the actual reason, and not the other one that Mia had been giving Zoe.

William didn’t blame him for not bringing in anyone else. On the med table, he admitted to Connor he would have held Mia back. He was terrified, in shock, and Mia would have gone on a rampage while also trying to protect him. Zoe and Connor would have had to up their fighting to keep everyone safe and they likely would have been killed while he would have been implanted with a bomb to take out more of the Unification Movement.

The third day, he was practicing defense moves when Mia came in for the offense. He immediately countered, and they began to spar harder than he had ever dealt with from her. After a half hour, he landed on the mat twice, and the second time, she dropped down on top of him. “I win.” Then she stood back up and offered a hand. “You’re forgiven.”

William was the exact opposite.

He didn’t loudly announce it himself when Connor entered the room. In fact, he wouldn’t talk. Connor’s personal phone, however, would start playing some obnoxious kid’s show song whenever he came within five feet. Something about not keeping important information secret and to tell the adults.

That’s what he got for not letting him know about Mia until they were back safe and she collapsed from blood loss from three separate knife wounds.

To be fair, and safe, he didn’t do it to him in the field. It was only his personal, not his Knightwatch communication, not the Arrow or Canary links. Nope, just his personal, which went off whenever he ended up around William or when he got a call from his Dad. It even went off when they ended up back in 2019, talking to their parents twenty years younger and god, he was hoping that it was a few years later so that asking Dad about what to do wouldn’t be as awkward as it felt like it was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor has gotten on the bad side of both Mia and William. Mia stops talking to him until she can take him on the mats, usually a couple of days. William has messed with his electronics (not out in the field) for two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hopefully I remember to list these out and also add the headcanon in question at the end of the chapter. Let me know if anything's wrong. I haven't wrote fic in ages. I just want to entertain. If you don't like something, ehh, just go 'I don't like this' and leave it at that. Seriously, break the toxicity within yourself and others.


End file.
